


Ask and you Shall Receive

by Scipia



Series: Birds of a Feather [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Come Feeding, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vague mention of an enema, really really vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scipia/pseuds/Scipia
Summary: d'Artagnan's an imp, and gets what he deserves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of making this a series, but I received another smutty plot bunny from my filthy mind. I have no excuses.

d'Artagnan lounged on the seats at the Garrison, waiting for the perfect moment for him to strike. He had the day off, responding good naturedly to the teasing he received for sitting idle and being Queen of the May while all the Musketeers around him were doing real work and not lolly-gagging around.

He'd gone to a particular Bath House and received The Special , and was eager to surprise his Daddy with what he'd done. Participating half-heartedly in a conversation with Cornet about the pros and cons of various breeds of horses, d'Artagnan fought a grin when he saw Serge go up to the Captain's office with that months food bills. He just needed another ten minutes, and then he'd be in for some _fun_.

When he was sure that the Captain would be well and truly immersed in the riveting task of double checking the bills and paying suppliers, d'Artagnan nochalantly got up from his seat and made his leisurely way to the office. Knocking on the door, d'Artagnan waited until he heard a curt "Come in."

d'Artagnan made sure that the door was securely shut behind him, and stood in front of Treville's desk. Treville didn't speak, instead cocking up his eyebrow to ask d'Artagnan what he wanted.

"Captain, how long will you be?"

"At least two hours. Why?"

"Because I went to Phillipe's Bath House."

Treville felt a bolt of lust run straight through him, that made his cock stand up immediately. "You went to Phillipe's. What did you actually have done?"

"I got the Special, and then had a lovely soak afterwards. I want to show my daddy how clean and lovely I am _everywhere_."

Treville responded in a flat voice. "You got a Special, and a soak, and proceeded to tell me now, when I have to concentrate and have to have this paperwork finished by this afternoon. And I now have to finish said paperwork with my cock so hard I could hammer a nail with it. Tell me, does my baby boy have a hankering for a red arse? Because with what you've just told me, I'm about two seconds away from throwing you over my lap and giving you the spanking of your life."

"But daddy, I don't deserve a spanking! I haven't used bad words, or been sassy, or rude or anything!"

"You may not have done any of that, but you're being a deliberate prick tease to daddy, and that surely means that your delectable arse deserves some smacks."

"I didn't mean to daddy" said d'Artagnan, looking shyly at Treville through his eyelashes. "I just wanted to tell you that your baby boy is ready for some grown up fun."

"And yet you waited until I started this damned paperwork before coming to tell me. I have another two hours of this to go, and I am going to make you suffer. Unlace your trousers and small clothes, and take out your cock."

" _What_?"

"Take your cock out of your pants. Do not make me repeat myself, it won't go well for you."

d'Artagnan turned around to go and lock the door when he was arrested by Treville's voice.

"DId I tell you to move? Last time. Take. Out. Your. Cock."

Protesting weakly, d'Artagnan did as he was told. "But what if someone barges in? How are you going to explain it?"

"I'll just say that you asked me to look at a suspicious rash you've got."

d'Artagnan looked up in horror. "You wouldn't."

"I would. You'd better hope your fellow musketeers have good manners and knock and ask for entry before coming in. Now, I want you to start masturbating."

"What?"

"Stop questioning me, and do what I say, I'm fast losing patience with you. I want you to start pleasuring yourself."

d'Artagnan couldn't stop himself. "Why?"

"That's it." Treville got up from behind his desk, went behind d'Artagnan and gave him 2 hard smacks over his clothed behind. Sitting back down he said "Start playing with your dick. I want you to smear your wetness over the tip. I want you to become so aroused that you start moaning and bite your bottom lip so your friends outside can't hear you. Now."

d'Artagnan bit down on a moan immediately. How the man reduced him to a quivering wreck with just a few words was beyond him. He started toying with his dick, smearing the wetness like daddy wanted, his other hand venturing down to his balls, caressing them, increasing his desire. He started to use firmer strokes, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip to try and stop his groaning from the pleasure he was giving himself. He started stroking faster, running his fingers over the head of his dick, pulling his foreskin back, the heavy feeling in his balls increasing, the need to come increasing. He was on the cusp of spending when he heard "Stop."

Seeing d'Artagnan look up confusedly, Treville repeated himself. "Stop touching yourself now."

d'Artagnan whined "But daddy, I'm so close!"

"I know. I told you I was going to make you suffer. You will now put yourself away, and leave this office. Every half hour until you come back here, you will take yourself in hand and bring yourself to the brink of coming. DO NOT SPEND. If you do, you will not enjoy the consequences. Come back in two hours, on the dot. If you are late, again you will not enjoy the consequences. I will take pity on you, and not demand you do it straight before you come to me. Do not make me regret giving you leniency."

"No daddy. Thank you daddy. I'll be your good baby boy."

Standing up, Treville said "Now come here and give your daddy a kiss."

When d'Artagnan reached him, Treville pulled his mouth to him, and proceeded to ravage his mouth, sucking on d'Artagnan's tongue, licking the roof of his mouth, and nipping on his lips before letting him go.

Stroking d'Artagnan's kiss swollen lips, Treville said "Now, tuck yourself away, and you'd better think of a story in case someone asks you what or who you've been doing, these are a dead giveaway. That kiss is just a taste of what I'm going to do to your arse. Now go, and remember, every half hour, and back in two hours on the dot."

After tucking himself away, and trying to make himself presentable, d'Artagnan slunk away to his room. He was lucky that no one had seen him, as he hadn't been able to think up a reason for his kiss ravaged state. At least his painful erection hadn't been visible through his pants. Making sure his door was firmly locked, he lay himself down on his bed, remembering the toe curling kiss, and imaging how daddy was going to do that to his backside.

Keeping an eye on the lantern clock that Treville had purchased for him d'Artagnan started stroking himself dead on the half hour. It didn't take long for him to get to the point of climax, and stopping was hard. His balls were full and wanted release. d'Artagnan threw his head back with a groan. He didn't know how he was going to survive this. He should have known his teasing of daddy would come back to bite him on his arse.

Twice more d'Artagnan brought himself to the brink; the last time he was in real danger of dribbling, until he pulled on his testicles sharply enough to avert danger. He enjoyed a playful spanking, but a punishment one was to be avoided at all costs. And daddy was good at punishment spankings, he made them memorable.

d'Artagnan left his room with plenty of time to spare to get back to Treville's office. Calculating from when he had left his room and how long it took him to get there, d'Artagnan was confident of his timing when he knocked on the door to the office. At Treville's "Come in," d'Artagnan entered the room, making sure to lock the door this time.

"One minute early. Good. Although I do believe I told you to be on the dot. So that'll be a punishment for you."

At d'Artagnan's whine, he said "Keep that up, and I'll make it a lot worse. I've had to sit at that fucking desk, thinking of you touching yourself and maybe moaning my name, and trying to concentrate on getting my work done, so do not whinge at me, and feeling hard done by. I am all out of patience with you, and seriously annoyed at what you've put me through these last two hours. Take your clothes off and bend over the desk,"

d'Artagnan undressed slowly, not wanting to rush into a punishment. A curt "Hurry up," from a shirtless Treville had him scrambling to pull his clothes off as quickly as possible. Leaning over the desk, he stuck his backside out, hoping that he was only getting a small spanking. 

"For being one minute early, you'll receive five swats with my hand on your arse. I'll count, and you'll thank me for it, okay?"

"Yes daddy."

Treville landed the swats on d'Artagnan's backside with an even hand on both cheeks. After number five had landed and d'Artagnan had thanked him, Treville reached around from behind him to give him a hug to ground him and let him know that he was forgiven and that punishment was over. He then fell to his knees and pulled d'Artagnan's bum cheeks apart, staring at the inviting hole in front of him.

"Who did the Special?"

"Phillipe himself."

"Then I know it was done thoroughly. Brace yourself."

d'Artagnan stretched his arms out over to the other side of the desk and moved his legs further apart. His cock was back to being rock hard and leaking everywhere. He'd been looking forward to this for _hours_ , and with having to wait and bringing himself almost to orgasm so many times, he wasn't sure how long he would last.

He jumped as Treville's tongue slowly went up and down his cleft, circling around his hole and then going back up and down his cleft before going down to his balls. Treville sucked each one into his mouth one at a time, laving them, before finally making his way up and circling that beautiful, enticing gorgeous hole again.

d'Artagnan bucked and moaned, again biting his bottom lip so that he wouldn't be heard outside the door. He tried to move his body so that his daddy's tongue would go inside, but Treville just kept circling around and up and down, every do often sucking and licking his balls. Just as he let out a whine of frustration, Treville finally, _finally_ let his tongue dip inside. d'Artagnan moaned again, louder. 

"Ssh, baby boy, I've got you."

Treville put his tongue inside d'Artagnan again, tasting him, scraping his teeth over his rim before plunging his tongue in as far as it would go, repeating the actions over and over. d'Artagnan shook from the pleasure, whining, wanting to let go, waiting for Treville to say he could. Treville plundered d'Artagnan's hole, attacking it, loving it like a starving man, until he couldn't bear it any longer. "Come for me."

d'Artagnan gave a loud groan, feeling his spend come up all the way from his balls, ejaculating all over Treville's desk, while Treville did wonderful, awful, amazing things to him with his tongue. When he was finished, Treville stood up and while feverishly unlacing his trousers, helped d'Artagnan to the floor. He stroked his cock once, twice and came all over d'Artagnan's face, his orgasm leaving him breathless.

Looking down at d'Artagnan, Treville gave a smirk, and then proceeded to wipe up his spend with his fingers before pushing it into d'Artagnan's mouth. Treville fed d'Artagnan all he could, even putting his fingers through d'Artagnan's come on his desk and giving that to him as well, letting d'Artagnan lick and suck on his fingers, wanting it all, before helping him up and leading him over to the other room and onto his bed. He got a cloth and some water that he had waiting, and gently wiped over d'Artagnan's face, hair and groin, carefully making sure that he was clean, and then gave him some water. He went back into his office to give his desk a perfunctory clean before he made his way back to where his baby boy was waiting for him.

He drank some water himself before taking off the rest of his clothes, and getting into bed beside d'Artagnan. d'Artagnan immediately reached up and brought Treville's face down for a kiss, their tongues caressing each other lovingly before d'Artagnan snuggled down into Treville's arms.

"Love you daddy."

"Love you more, baby boy. I have to wonder why you deliberately made today hard on yourself. You could have come to me at the end of the day and avoided being teased and denied all afternoon."

"I know you love being in charge daddy, and all of that just made everything better. Besides, I wanted to see how far I could push you. It was glorious, so definitely worth being denied for a bit. I truly wanted and needed that."

"Phillipe definitely did a great job on your insides. Was it very uncomfortable?"

"A bit, but the water was warm, and I know you love having me do it, and I love pleasing you, so it was a win all round, and definitely worth it to have your tongue in me like that."

"By the way, you really weren't a minute early."

"I know, but I really wanted a spanking today, that's why I didn't call you out on it."

Treville chuckled. "Cheeky brat. Now time to close your eyes"

One more chaste, caring kiss between them, and they settled down for a sleep before it was time for d'Artagnan to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Cornet died in the series, but in my happy, make believe world, he's alive and making boring small talk.
> 
> There were other things that I wanted to put in here, but Treville had different ideas, so there will actually be at least one or two more parts in this series. I'm sorry.


End file.
